¿Que paso con nuestros sentimientos?
by Aliashinigami
Summary: Sasuke esta deprimido por que el amor de su vida lo esta ignorando, pero lo que no sabe es que el destino tiene preparado algo muy especial con ese lazo que desde hace mucho ha creado..asi qedo mi resumen *w* CAP8: POR QUE EL HUBIERA NO EXISTE POV NARUTO
1. Lo que pienso de nuestro lazo por Sasuke

Ohayo!!!!! Aqui traigo un fic que escribi hace un año y medio. Me lo encontre en mi libreta de matematicas xDDD.

Espero que sea de su agrado a decir verdad a mi me sorprendio que fuera demasiado corto jajajaja bueno espero que les guste.

Por favor ayudenme a ponerle nombre pues no se me ocurre ninguno! por ahora lo dejare con este.

DISRUNTENLO!!!!!!!

_**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR!.**_

**_

* * *

_**

"Solo puedo mirarte como siempre lo he hecho. Eres intocable para mí; yo solo alguien a quien buscas y cada día me preguntaba cuando dejarías de hacerlo, pues tú nunca te rendías, siguiéndome a donde yo iba. A pesar de que trate de la manera mas fría que podía para que ya no me siguieras, tu no te alejabas de mi y ahí me di cuenta de lo cuan importante era para mi como yo lo soy para ti.

Cuando todo paso y regrese, me sonreíste diciendo al mismo tiempo con tu voz serena: _"Cumplí mi Promesa"_, mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían de tu bello rostro.

Desde aquel día, volvimos hacer equipo como antes; siempre juntos, siempre sonriendo y platicando; me volví tan cálido que sentía que me moriría de felicidad con solo estar a tu lado….pero algo cambio, poco a poco dejaste de hablarme y cada día estabas tan distante de mi; ese lazo se hacia con el tiempo mas débil de lo que yo una vez me imagine.

¿Qué no eras tu el que me decías que no me fuera? Ahora es al revés yo soy el que no quiero que te alejes de mi lado. Tu no me escuchas….simplemente ya no existo en tu vida.

¿Qué paso con la amistad? ¿Qué paso con tus palabras? ¿Dónde quedo esa sonrisa tuya?...

Me sentí tonto, inútil, enojado, frustrado. Si desde el principio hubiera sabido que empezarías a tratarme así, mejor no hubiera vuelto; no hubiera regresado con esa esperanza que tenia de volver hacer feliz estando a tu lado.

Hubiera seguido ese camino que desde hace mucho elegí: La oscuridad.

ESTOY HARTO!!!!, ESTOY CANSADO!!!!! DE INSISTIR EN QUE ME HAGAS CASO!!!!!

Te miro, me ignoras….

Te hablo, no me escuchas….

Te busco, te alejas….

Entonces de que sirvió sentirme vivo cuando tu estabas?

LO ODIO!!!! ODIO SENTIRME DE ESTA MANERA!!! Yo no puedo seguir así.

Volví a ser el de antes. Aquella persona que cree con los tres años que desaparecí de tu vida; aquel ser creado por la noche: frio, callado, sin emociones, con un solo propósito: La venganza.

Todo lo que conformo mi ser en aquella soledad…lo que tú me hiciste cambiar….

Deseo volver con mi antiguo equipo; aquel que deje para que continuaran con su vida y cumplieran lo que más soñaban, porque al menos ellos seguían conmigo y hasta el final cuando pise Konoha una vez más.

Lo he pensado mucho pero al final llegue a una conclusión: Me iré una vez más de tu lado.

Hoy te mirare por ultima vez, sonreiré, me reiré y en la noche cuando la luna brille con su intensidad llorare como nunca antes lo hice, como la vez en que lo perdí todo y una vez mas vuelvo a perderlo. Para después salir de esta luz y volver a lo que una vez me ofrecieron pero esta vez estando yo solo a lo que jamás podre ser feliz.

Adiós…..adiós para siempre Naruto.....Adiós, porque odio este sentimiento llamado AMOR, porque aunque no sea correspondido, me duele tu indiferencia.

Me volteas a ver con tus hermosos ojos azules; tan únicos como el mar. Te sonrió porque es lo único que veras de mí.

Me sonreíste! Fue algo bello verlo una vez más en ti.

Diste la vuelta continuando con tu entrenamiento en este parque. Me levanto del árbol en el que estaba sentado; caminando en dirección opuesta.

Se feliz y olvídate de mi….

Algún día nos encontraremos, pero cuando suceda será demasiado tarde……Te Amo y ese hecho jamas lo cambiare."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- CONTINUARA..................

**_Algun comentario? *w*_**


	2. La amistad es pura mentira por Sakura

OHAYO!!!!!

Dejando la continuacion y pues tratando de que sea lo mejor que ustedes lectores lean con gusto jejejeje

_**Misaki:** Muchas gracia por tu comentario, aunke si me esta gustando hacer sufrir a sasuke buajajaja llegaste con muchas preguntas jejejeje pues dentro de poco naruto dara sus razones, quien aprovechara esto pues ya me lo estoy imaginando aunke eso si no es sakura jajajaja yo tambien espero que taka lo reciba con amor jejeje, bien aquel lugar que lo necesite dentro de poco lo sabras y si yo tratare de ponerla mas extensa lo prometo, gracias por leerme me haces muy feliz. Espero que tambien te encante este capitulo jejejeje, nos vemos._

creen qe el nombre del fi esta bien?

**_DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR_**

DISFRUTEN DEL FIC!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_CAP 2 - La amistad es pura mentira por Sakura_

"Puedo ver como le sonríes y el te corresponde la sonrisa; algo que creí que nunca volvería ver. Te levantas, comenzando a caminar; alejándote de todo…sin importarte nada.

No notaste mi presencia porque últimamente te encuentras perdido en tu mundo; escondiéndote bajo una burbuja de aire.

Todo ha cambiado drásticamente, ni siquiera entiendo el porque todo se ha silenciado.

Mi mirada se posa ya no en ti Sasuke, si no ahora en Naruto; quien esta entrenando.

COMO ES QUE PUEDE ENTRENAR CUANDO TODO ES TAN TENSO Y LLENO DE SUFRIMIENTO?!!!!!!

Dime Naruto, que es lo que ha pasado?

Ustedes siendo grandes amigos, de un día para otro dejaron de hablarse como si nunca se hubieran conocido y jamás hubieran compartido ese lazo que los volvió a unir una vez más.

Puedo ver como Sasuke esta volviendo a ser el frío de antes, como ha vuelto al silencio sin abrir una vez mas sus sentimientos.

Que paso? Me lo pregunto cada mañana….

Porque todo se desvaneció? Ni siquiera se la respuesta….

Que te hizo que lo ignoraras Naruto? Ya que yo no encuentro el motivo para eso…

DIME ENTONCES PARA QUE LO TRAJIMOS DE VUELTA SI IBAS A DESTROZAR ESE LAZO EN POCO TIEMPO?!!!!

El sufre demasiado; lo veo en sus ojos, que a pesar de ocultar esos sentimientos, estos se volvieron opacos.

Todo para mi se convirtió en sufrimiento porque verlos tristes, separados y solos; me hace sentir que soy una inútil que no puede ayudarlos.

Aunque no lo creas Sasuke ha llorado; a veces lo he visto con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Con su mirada perdida y hundido en sus pensamientos.

Adiós a la Amistad me dijo una vez Sai, cuando los vimos tan distantes.

Y a lo mejor lo que me comento sea una verdad que cada día se muestra fuertemente frente a nuestros rostros, como si fuera un cartel que publica algo nuevo.

Quien dijo que las personas somos perfectas en el sentido de la Amistad? Esto que ahora observo comprueba que es pura mentira; una ilusión creada por las personas que solo piensan que su mundo esta llena de felicidad y amigos.

Me acerco a ti Naruto, con pasos lentos y dolorosos. Toco tu hombro, volteando a verme con tus ojos tan azules y té hago la misma pregunta de siempre desde que dejaste de hablarle a Sasuke.

_-¿Dónde quedo aquellas palabras que siempre decías y aquel lazo tan importante que tenias?-_ miras el suelo como siempre lo haces y diciendo la misma respuesta de todas la veces que te he preguntado.

_-Solo vi como todo se empezó a oscurecer- _Te vas sin importar nada

Quisiera entender tus palabras, para así ayudarte, apoyarte….

Me duele tanto todo esto porque se que todo esta a pinto de terminarse. Lo digo porque tengo un sentimiento de mucha tristeza y nostalgia; por que presiento que algo va a suceder hoy.

Y como si el viento me susurrara palabras de alerta, salí corriendo en busca de Sasuke. No lo encontraba por ningún lado. Me empecé a desesperar….pero….lo encuentro columpiándose como si fuese un niño en aquel juego, escondido entre el parque; con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calido aire que pegaba su rostro.

_-Que quieres?-_ me dijo con voz serena, la mas hermosa melodía que jamás he escuchado

_-El día es bello y la noche casi llega. Solo los amigos disfrutan de verdad esto-_ miro el cielo con franjas naranjas y amarillas

_-Lo se –_ sonríe al igual que yo _–Es hermoso mientras dura, es precioso el atardecer…Ustedes son mis amigos, pero…el amor me cegó y ahora me duele demasiado-_ No lo entendí, quisiera ser su pensamiento para saber que es lo que le sucede _-Gracias por todo…solo quiero sonreír una vez mas-_

Me dolió tanto sus palabras sin razón alguna, que sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mi.

-Siempre cuenta conmigo- lo miro

Se levanta sin ninguna prisa, una vez detenido el juego. Pronto se empieza a retirar.

_-Sigue viendo el cielo igual Sakura, porque esto es más hermoso que una simple amistad-_

Con aquello dicho termino de destrozarme el corazón, pues sabia queque esta seria nuestra ultima conversación….lo se, porque veo una determinación tan fuerte en ti Sasuke; que ni yo puedo hacer que te arrepientas.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro; a pesar de lo dolida que me encontraba. Lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas sin permiso.

Desapareciste de mi vista y un pequeño sollozo salio de mis labios…

_-Siempre lo haré…por ustedes Amigos-_

Porque quisiera leer todo lo que piensan para comprenderlos mejor, pues desde hace mucho deje de entenderlos, desde el día que me di cuenta que aquel lazo ya no era de amistad…."

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*CONTINUARA........**

**ALGUN COMENTARIO? *W***


	3. Mis verdaderos sentimientos por Naruto

_**OHAYO!!!!!!**_

Aquí trayendo nuevo capitulo jejejeje, espero que ahora si su dudas sean resueltas pero aun falta mucho para que Naruto y Sasuke terminen juntos, xDD

Aun que aun sigo pensando en el nombre del titulo, a lo mejor lo dejo así x333

Espero que sea de su agrado.

**_Este capitulo va dedicado a Usurakantochi en busca de Teme; ahora si sabras que piensa naruto wiii *w*_**

_**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR.**_

A disfrutar del fic.

* * *

_Cap 3 – Mis verdaderos sentimientos por Naruto_

"No entiendo que fue lo que me sucedió. Soy un maldito masoquista, un mentiroso, un verdadero idiota; algo que no debió de haber nacido por crear un abismo lleno de crueldad….

Desde que tengo memoria, yo fui el que empezó todo, la persona que construyó aquel lazo, con el sentimiento de sentir lo que era tener un amigo.

Al principio fue hermoso, pues tu estabas a mi lado; lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida. Siendo esto tan único, pero para que mas adelante te fueras, haciendo que mi corazón se rompiera, fue entonces que descubrí algo, que ni mis pensamientos, ni mi alma, ni mi corazón creyeron: Me había enamorado de ti completamente y con tu ausencia me daba cuenta de lo cuan importantes te volviste en mi vida.

Lo sabia; desde hace mucho que lo entendía, pero mi orgullo de la amistad fue mas fuerte que el del amor. Negándolo cada vez que podía.

Desde entonces solo parecía en mi mente tu nombre, tu rostro y mi terquedad de traerte de vuelta no solo por aquella promesa hecha a Sakura, sino por este sentimiento tan brillante que sentía.

Te encontré y te vi tantas veces, más tú me tratabas fríamente, dándome terribles ganas de llorar por tu actitud tan cruel que tenias hacia mí, desvaneciendo aquellas esperanzas de recuperarte….pero….al final todo resulto muy bien, como lo imagine.

Regresaste con una sonrisa, cambiaste hacer el mismo de hace tres años; de la persona que siempre admire y adore.

Todo iba a la perfección, tu estabas a mi lado y reías conmigo…pero…no se que fue lo que me sucedió.

Un día cualquiera mientras caminaba para buscarte, te vi con una chica, muy hermosa, sonriéndole con cariño.

YO JAMAS CREI QUE LOS CELOS TERMINARIAN CON NUESTRO LAZO!!!!!

NUNCA PENSE QUE LA IRA POR MOSTRARLE ESA SONRISA A AQUELLA PERSONA Y NO A MI, DESTRUIRIAN NUESTRA AMISTAD!!!

Con aquella escena me hizo cambiar, perdiendo la esperanza de que me correspondieras. Fue así como empecé alejarme.

No quería hablarte, prefería evitarte y dejar de sentir este inmenso dolor.

Entonces note como Sakura empezaba a preocuparse, a entristecerse; como Sai ya no decía nada. Tú en cambio Sasuke, tratabas de hacerme conversar contigo, tratabas de hacerme reír a tu lado y me buscabas. Sin embargo con el paso de los días, dejaste de insistir más.

Me encerré entonces en mi mundo de soledad. Yo soy el único culpable de tanta tristeza que estoy causando

Me deprimí, me sentía tan mal que derramar lágrimas ya era inútil.

Me deprimí no solo por aquella chica que te correspondía la sonrisa, si no también porque mi sueño de ser Hokague no se haría realidad a tu lado, porque simplemente lo nuestro es solo amistad.

Ahora estoy entrenando, intentando olvidar todo. Volteo a verte, pues tu estas conmigo sin decir ninguna palabra….de pronto me sonríes y como si nada hubiera sucedido en el pasado, mi corazón latió aprisa y te correspondí la sonrisa; continuando con lo mi entrenamiento.

Escuche tus pasos, te estabas alejando…

PORQUE NO PUEDO HABLARTE COMO ANTES?!!!!!

POR SIEMPRE SERE TAN DEBIL CON LA COBARDIA QUE ESTOY TOMANDO!!!!!!

Sakura se acerco para preguntarme lo mismo de siempre….

_-¿Dónde quedo aquellas palabras que siempre decías y aquel lazo tan importante que tenías?-_

Y yo respondo lo de siempre…

_-Solo vi como todo se empezó a oscurecer- _Aquello significaba que yo mismo al verme en un espejo, me di cuenta que me hundí completamente en la oscuridad de un amor negro.

Por eso y nada mas…me voy, porque no quiero ver tus ojos tan tristes, ni escuchar como tratas de ayudarme.

Antes de llegar a mi departamento, me detengo en un árbol, mirando el cielo.

Es hermoso el atardecer mientras dura al igual que la amistad, creyendo que era eterna. Lagrimas comienzan a hacer de mis ojos.

Me siento tan mal, por este triste presentimiento que tengo. Recargándome en el árbol, me tapo los ojos con mis manos, desahogándome en sollozos silenciosos.

-_Si los días continúan mostrando este atardecer: esto es eterno, entonces mi amor también lo es_-

Mire como cada minuto el sol se iba ocultando…llevándose consigo este lazo….

Por que este amor es una ilusión tan sola……"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*_**Continuara….**_

**Pregunta: ****Que les gusta mas, que sea Narusasu o Sasunaru? ^w^**

**Algún comentario o sugerencia? *w***


	4. Mis exalumnos por Kakashi

Ohayo!!!!!!!!!!

Primero que nada gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus respuesta a la pregunta que les hice, me da alegria saber que a todos les esta gustando mi historia jejejejejeje, bien pues tambien hay un cierto problema y es que estamos parejos de voto. xDD

**_Misaki: Kyaaa gracias por tu comentario, a decir verdad la joven saldra que le sonrio a sasuke, saldra dentro de poco, jejejeje aun falta, aunke bueno esta vez me gusto mas lo celos (Shinigami: si como no se le ocurrio una mejor idea en aquel tiempo, puso la de lo celos. Alias: Oye ¬¬ !! No es cierto, asi estaba planeado, pues estaba escrito asi en las hojas...Baka shinigami) El equipo Taka saldra dentro de muy poco y Kakashi pues sale en este capitulo jejejejeje y tambien tome muy encuenta tu opinion. y no te preocupes que la trama del fic, es muy diferente a lo que piensas jejejeje, lo que si me tiene confundida es lo de la pareja que pienso poner, pues me gusta mucho el Narusasu y Sasunaru xDDD, y si queria que Sakura tuviera una manera diferente de pensar x3333. Gracias por tu comentarios y que me continues leyendo jejeje, Tratare poco a poco de que los capitulos sean mas largos n.n...Nos vemos._**

Bueno aqui trayendo el siguiente capitulo, que escribi de corazon wiiiiiii, espero que les guste

Disfruten del fic!!!!!

_**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR. **_

* * *

_CAP 4 - Mis exalumnos por Kakashi_

"Mis exalumnos, porque hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de ser mis alumnos; desde el día que sus miradas cambiaron y su forma de pensar fue mas madura. Sin embargo últimamente los veo muy distantes, muy tristes….

He tratado de ayudarlos, acercándome, dándoles pequeños consejos que, ellos, no escuchan, que ellos ignoran y se hunden demasiado en sus pensamientos, como un pozo sin final.

Puedo notar algo curioso en ellos, la forma en como se miran; Sasuke a Naruto, Naruto a Sasuke y Sakura a los dos…es como si ellos con solo verse supieran lo que les esta sucediendo. Sai en cambio desde este incidente de distancia, ha dejado de venir acompañarlos como siempre.

Es la primera vez que no puedo entenderlos.

ESO ME FRUSTA!!!

He caminado un buen rato por las calles no tan solas de Konoha, es como si al dar los pasos sintiera que la confusión se alejara de mi.

Camino con mi mirada perdida en los cielos, pero al posarla al frente encuentro a Sakura y a Sai. Al parecer el joven de Ambu Raíz, le dijo algo a Haruno que no le gusto en lo mas mínimo, pues salio corriendo desesperada.

Trato de asimilar la situación mientras me acerco a Sai, que no piensa moverse del lugar para seguirla y retractarse de sus palabras.

-_Que le dijiste a Sakura para que se pusiera así?_- lo mire

-_Nada, solo le dije que Adiós a la Amistad…._- no me volta ver, seguía pintando como en un principio lo hacia

-_Como?!_- eso me sorprendió

Lo temo de los hombros, haciendo que me mirara para que me respondiera lo que quiso decir; no más bien para que me diga que esta sucediendo.

Si mis antiguos alumnos no querían decirme nada, que al menos él me lo diga, pues mi desesperación por querer ayudarlos es demasiada. Se que Sai lo sabe todo, a pesar de ya no estar con ellos como antes.

-_Sasuke esta deprimido porque Naruto lo ignora…Ya que él lo ama…-_ silencio invadió el lugar en el lugar en el que estábamos platicando….-_En cambio Sakura se siente mal por no poder ayudarlos. No le gusta verlos tan tristes_- puedo percibir la tensión, la sinceridad de sus palabras –_Naruto esta tan hundido en la oscuridad que se ha alejado de su mejor amigo…nadie sabe aun la razón del porque esta de esa manera, pero de una cosa si estoy seguro: Él también ama al Uchiha-_

Al escuchar cada una de las razones del porque están de esa manera, me di cuenta que todo el tiempo he sido un inútil; porque yo su exmaestro jamás me di cuenta de los sentimientos que ahora tienen mis exalumnos.

Tal vez me cegué de la realidad porque veía lo que aparentaban ellos, ocultando una verdad que solo pocos pueden ver…y yo no fui uno de ellos….

Me separe de Sai, dándole un gracias, ya que ahora se que es lo que sucede

-_A donde fue Sakura?_- dije antes de retirarme

-_Fue con Sasuke y Naruto, quería hablar con ellos_- con eso me calme e iba a correr cuando note algo –_Sai, ¿Que es lo que dibujas?_- mire el cielo, que se estaba tiñendo de naranja y amarillo

-_Es único estas imaginaciones, igual que el color del atardecer…No importa cuantas veces se oculte el sol, no importa si este dibujo no es el mejor, pues lo hermoso es recordar quienes somos para seguir juntos_- me contesto con voz serena

Me quede sorprendido por lo que dijo, jamás me imagine, sus palabras fueron tan maduras que me sentí opacado ante ellas….

Me sonrío, para después guardar todo e irse caminando del lugar. Sai cambio demasiado…me sorprende demasiado.

-_Si eso es lo que tú piensas, la noche será inolvidable_- sonreí, ya que presentía que algo bueno y malo sucedería hoy…

Volví a caminar tranquilamente, aun perdido en las palabras del joven.

Esto no es el Adiós, como lo dijo Sai, es solo el comienzo que el destino tiene preparado para muchos.

Me doy cuenta que solo entre ellos se pueden ayudar y arreglar sus indiferencias, por eso, por esta vez no interrumpiré. Dejare que el tiempo siga su rumbo.

Si ellos me necesitan, aquí yo estaré, siempre…. Camino un poco más y a lo lejos veo a una joven con la mirada perdida en los cielos.

Sentía como si ella también entendiera tantas cosas con solo ver el atardecer. Ella piensa igual que yo al mirar aquello….

Tal vez, esa es una forma de resolver nuestros problemas.

….

….

Mis alumnos, nunca dejen de sonreír; la amistad no se acaba y amor siempre continua.

Porque a veces el destino puede ser muy cruel, sin embargo por una razón hace que todo suceda.

Nunca lo olviden….."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**CONTINUARA……**

**Pregunta: HAY UN EMPATE!!!!!**

** 2 SASUNARU Y 2 NARUSASU XDDD**

**ESPERO MAS VOTOS, PUES LOS NECESITO, ONEGAI!! SIGAN VOTANDO**

**¿Que es mejor que sea Narusasu o Sasunaru?**

**Pregunta 2: Adivinen quien saldra en el siguiente cap?**

**Pregunta 3: Que les gustaria mas ¿Mucho sufrimiento (Que se vaya Sasuke) o Felicidad (Que se quede Sasuke) ?**

**ALGUN COMENTARIO? *W*  
**


	5. El deseo de un dibujo por Gaara

Ohayo!!!!!

Lei todos sus comenatrio y la verdad agradesco un monton que me hayan contestado mis preguntas jejejej me hace super feliz. Tambien lamento la tardanza pero la semana estuvo muy pesada con tareas jejejeje Espero que este capitulo lo recompece todo wiiiiiii

**Naruchan147:**_Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ha decir verdad naru si tiene complexion de uke no tanto pero si, gracias por responder mi pregunta y pondre momentos felices solo que ahora sufriran un monton buajajajaja que mala soy xDDDD_

_**SARA: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, si yo tambien espero que mi imaginacion como autora no se apague, pues temo que lo arruine..TTwTT, a su tiempo sasuke y naruto lograran de nuevo esa confianza y podran declararse amor jejejeje grax por responder mi pregunta y solo los hare sufriri un poco mas *w*_

_**Yoru:** Muchas gracias por responder mi pregunta, cuenta mucho tu voto wiiiiii_

_FELICIDADES A: RANDA1 Y SARA YA QUE LE ATINARON A LA PREGUNTA DE QUIEN APARECERA EN EL SIGUIENTE _

**Bueno espero que disfruten mucho de este cap **

**PERO NO CONTARON CON QUE SALIERA GAARA XDDD**

_**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR.**  
_

* * *

_Cap 5 – El deseo de un dibujo por Gaara_

"Miro por la ventana lo hermosos que se ve la aldea de Konoha como si el sol que ahora lo ilumina jamás se apagaría y mas bien mas fuete se haría.

Vine para arreglara unos asuntos con la Hokage. Desde que termino la junta he querido salir a dar un paseo por todo este lugar tan tranquilo, donde las arenas no predominan, ni los vientos castigan.

Mas mis deseos mas grandes de salir solo son casi imposible, el problema es que mis hermanos no me dejan; esto empezó desde que Akatsuki me atrapo, me mato, para luego ser revivido y recuperarme, contento de volver a ver la luz del día.

Desde entonces mi familia no me deja para nada solo…..A veces esto me molesta, demasiado…

_-Gaara, que tienes?-_ me pregunta Temari al ver mi tristeza reflejada por los cristales de la ventana

_-Yo, quiero salir un momento….-_ pude ver que asentía, se empezaba a preparar pero yo la detuve a tiempo con mi mano _-….Solo!-_ recalque aquella palabra con seriedad, mirándola a los ojos

Pude ver su preocupación en aquellos orbes Acqua oscuros, pero pronto estos se serenaron, me toco el hombro con cariño.

_-Ve, tal vez necesitas al menos tu espacio no?-_ sonríe, yo asentí contento de que me entendiera.

Sin dudar mas salí, hace mucho que olvide como caminar sin un guardaespaldas, pero eso ya no importa. Me siento tan tranquilo, que todo parece ilusiones como si fuera un niño de primer año que apenas va a salir por primera vez de su casa.

Sonrío al pensar que ahora si podré ver a una persona en especial, que desde que llegue he tenido tantas ganas de saludarle y platicar con él.

Naruto, mi gran amigo, siempre tan único….Se sorprenderá al verme, lo se, pues nadie sabe de nuestra llegada mas que la Hokague y algunos AMBU.

Pero ahora no se donde esta, tal vez este en su casa, tal vez este con sus amigos, tal vez este con….Sasuke…..me entere que volvió, mas no lo he visto. Me pregunto como será ahora, he oído que ha cambiado a ser una persona calida, pero eso solo lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Camino un poco mas, veo que enfrente de mi hay un pintor, iba acercarme, pues me dio curiosidad la forma en como pintaba, tan concentrado y callado…pero…al dar dos pasos veo que Sakura se acerca a él; platica con el joven, pero luego se enoja y se va.

Mas adelante Kakashi llega con el mismo pintor, parece desesperado por la forma en como toma de los hombros al pelinegro.

De que tanto hablara para que lo alterara así?......

Poco después, el chico pintor recoge todo y se retira al igual que Kakashi; ahora mas tranquilo y en paz.

Eso me recuerda que la Hokague me contó sobre un joven de Ambu Raíz, llamado Sai; ahora ya me acuerdo al joven le gustaba pintar y esta en el equipo con Naruto…..

No estoy muy seguro si la persona que acabo de ver sea la misma de la que me hablo Stunade.

Decido seguirlo. Me doy cuenta que nadie me ha visto, pues al parecer están perdidos en sus pensamientos. Porque?....

El atardecer llega a su fin al igual que mi camino, pues el pelinegro a dejado de caminar.

Solo se cambio de lugar para continuar con sus dibujos, vaya que me causa una curiosidad eterna, mi voz y mis labios no lo resisten más.

_-Que haces?-_ es la pregunta mas tonta que he hecho en toda mi vida, pues yo mismo estoy viendo que dibuja

_-Porque me seguiste?-_ ni siquiera me voltea a ver

_-Me dio curiosidad lo que pintabas_- digo normal viendo como miraba el cielo

_-Kazekague, no?-_ me sonríe mirándome

_-Si, soy yo-_ me siento a su lado, echando un vistazo a lo que dibujaba con eso pinceles

Aquella pintura era un hermosos atardecer en medio tres personas, no, cuatro personas, al verlos se me hacían tan conocidos, sin embargo como el dibujo apenas comenzaba no se distinguían quienes eran ellos.

_-Quienes son?-_ ladeé la cabeza

_-Son el equipo 7-_ me dijo con serenidad _–Ríen, sufren, lloran pero sus manos están unidad…-_ sus voz sonó triste, ocultando algo que me hizo sentir un escalofrío en la espalda como si el aire me quisiera decir que algo malo había sucedido

_-Le paso algo a Naruto?-_ le digo preocupado por sus palabras, no se porque siento que todo esto tiene que ver con cierto rubio.

_-Sus corazones están a punto de morir, porque el amor fue demasiado para ellos y la amistad fue solo un juego mes de la vida…Ellos ya no confían mas en si mismos, su voz se ha vuelto completamente débil y se han quedado sordos de tanto sufrimiento-_

Eso me preocupo demasiado, Sai; si es que se llama así, me ha dicho todo lo que esta pasando en palabras ocultas, que no puedo entender con exactitud.

Mire a un lado, noto entonces varios dibujos, los tomo sin el consentimiento del pelinegro; los empecé a ver, pues me daban mas curiosidad sus dibujos.

Así los mire entonces, enterándome que estos al acomodarlos formaban una historia sin palabras sobre el equipo 7. Puras imágenes, nada de escritos, reflejando dolores y sonrisas.

Reflejando….Amor…..

Entonces lo entendí, comprendí las palabras que me quería decir en secretos.

Mí mirada una vez más se poso en el pelinegro, quien aun estaba concentrado en su pintura.

_-Que es lo que mas deseas de estas pinturas?- _dije con tristeza

_-Mi único deseo es volver a verlos sonreír_- susurro al viento

_-Entiendo….- _

Tomo entonces su mano, diciéndole en contacto que todo saldría bien y que esa noche, las estrellas lo escucharían y cumplirían su deseo…

Un deseo que es solo una tontería para quien lo escuchara….

_-Yo también tengo un deseo…-_ musite _–El ayudar a mis amigos….-_

Una brisa de aire choco en mi rostro….

Los deseos siempre son tan anhelados….

Me pregunto si el mío también será escuchado….."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* **Continuara……**

**ALGUN COMENTARIO? *W***

**Aviso: Los resultados del voto saldran en el siguiente cap. xDDDDDD**

**verdad que Gaara es un amor? x3  
**


	6. Un encuentro inesperado por Taka

**OHAYO!!!!**

Al fin actualizando, pero es que esta semana pura de examenes que no me dejaban concentrarme xDD, Siento que cambie un poquito a Sasuke, bno no se hay me dicen ustedes jejejejejeje Ahora si el equipo Tka se aparecera, pero no solo ellos...ups ya estoy dando spoiler x333

_**Naruchan147:** Arigato por tu comentario, me algra que te haya gustado mi historia aunke sai me salio bien loco creo yo xDDD, aunke yo creo que leyo muchos libros jajajajajajaja _

Este cap es mas largo que los otros *w*

Ahora a disfrutar del fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR**_

* * *

_Cap 6 – Un encuentro inesperado por Taka pov Sasuke _

_**"SI LLORAS PORQUE YA NO PUEDES MIRAR EL SOL, LAS LAGRIMAS NO TE PERMITIRAN VER LA BELLEZA DE LAS ESTRELLAS"**_

_** Anónimo  
**_

"Es de madrugada, justo como lo pensé; me miro en un espejo notando algunos rastros de lagrimas. Llore como nunca me lo imagine ni como aquel día cuando me entere que mi familia falleció a manos de mi propio hermano, ni tampoco cuando lo vi morir bajo aquella lluvia cuando sonreía.

Nada de eso me ha hecho sollozar tan fuerte, ni hundir mi rostro en la almohada donde siempre reposo como si de esta manera desaparecería; cerrando mis ojos y ya no despertar jamás.

Me tapo la boca al sentir un nuevo espasmo, pequeñas lágrimas vuelven a caer, mas me las limpio rápidamente…

_-No mas….-_ me dije a mi mismo tratando de consolarme

Veo mis cosas listas en la cama, las tomo con cuidado pero antes de salir de mi habitación, observo la foto que nos tomamos hace 3 años y la nueva foto que nos tomamos hace un mes y medio.

Es linda….Sakura esta abrazándonos a ti y a mi por la espalda mirando al frente; vestía de un kimono rojo que contrastaba con su cabello rosa. Tu llevabas un kimono azul marino sencillo, sonriendo como nunca, haciendo con tus dedos una V de victoria mientras que yo traía un kimono negro mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Recuerdo bien ese día, nunca lo voy a olvidar. Aquella vez hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por segundo, al sentirte tan cerca, aspirando el aroma mientras respirabas en mi cuello cuando me abrazabas para decirme que esta foto iba hacer muy especial, que en un principio me negué varias veces porque no quería tomarme la foto ni con Sakura, ni contigo…por orgullo.

Pero valió la pena por que te sentí tan cerca de mi, que mi sonrisa parecía no querer desaparecer jamás de mi rostro.

El que nos iba a tomar la foto iba a ser Sai, que a pesar de los intentos de Sakura y tuyo, no lo pudieron convencer, solo dijo: _"No quiero salir con vosotros porque ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, forjando un lazo que es indestructible"_….

Mas esas palabras eran en verdad una mentira, porque es lazo blanco y puro, se desvaneció llevándose consigo la sonrisa, la felicidad, la confianza…..todo.

DOLOR ESO ES LO UNICO QUE HAY AHORA!!!!!!!!!!!

JUNTO CON LAGRIMAS NEGRAS QUE OPACAN NUESTRA ALMA!!!!!!!!!!

Camino saliendo al fin de mi antiguo hogar, dejando grabado mis tristezas en esas paredes y mis alegrías en esas fotos. Siento mis pasos tan pesados como si estos me dijeran que no me fuera.

………………..

……………….

¿Porque?...

¿Por qué tengo que salir huyendo una vez más y elegir el camino equivocado?

¿Por qué no puedo tener mas fuerza y dejar de derramar lagrimas?

¿Por qué no puedo ir a reclamarle a Naruto sobre su extraña forma de actuar?

¡¡¡¡¡¿POR QUE?!!!!!!

……………….

…………Porque lo amo demasiado que si lo miro a los ojos, siento que mi alma se derrumbara y mi voz temblara………

……………….

………………

Tan metido andaba en mis pensamientos que no se en que momento llegue a la casa de Naruto, miro hacia la ventana en la cuál siempre entraba para avisarle sobre algún entrenamiento o misiones.

Alzo mi mano imaginando que hay un lazo que une mi mano con la tuya mientras el viento golpea mi rostro moviendo mi cabello.

Cuan deseo tengo de tener tu fuerza, la que hizo que regresara a tu lado….

¿Oye viento dime porque todo esta saliendo tan mal?

Yo cometí un error, si es así…¿cual fue?

TENGO MIEDO!!!! TENGO TEMOR DE NO SABER QUE HACER CUANDO SALGA DE LA ALDEA ESTANDO UNA VEZ MAS EN LA SOLEDAD!!!!!

Ayúdame…..ayúdame hermano…..ayúdame mamá, papá……ayúdame Naruto……a encontrar la respuesta a mi error del porque todo cambio entre nosotros……..

Ya no puedo seguir mirando más y en mi desesperación por querer huir de la realidad, salgo corriendo con nuevas lagrimas que están por salir.

_No más….- _me volví a consolar –_No más Dolor….-_

Desearía no haber conocido el amor………

Veo la puerta que me dará la libertad de no pensar más en ti. Me detengo frete a esta, volteo a ver la aldea que es iluminada por la luna.

_-Te amo…..Naruto….-_ dije con mi voz quebrada _–Perdóname por volver a ser tan cobarde y no enfrentarte….-_

Cierro mis ojos dejando que toda tristeza se desvanezca. Llevo mis manos a la altura de mi corazón.

_-Adiós mi ángel de luz…- _así vi como ese lazo se rompió

Mi mano ya no esta con la tuya, ni mi risa….todo se volvió oscuro; duele.

Abro mis ojos para una vez mas irme sin dejar rastro. Corro rápidamente, salto entre las ramas de los árboles, la brisa de aire choca constantemente con mi rostro. Es tan lindo pensar que una vez fui feliz, sin imaginar que tan solo en dos semanas todo se derrumbo ante mis ojos; me odio por ser vencido por mi propia debilidad.

En ese momento me detengo para observar el cielo; quizás si tan solo pido un deseo a los dioses….no, eso es solo una locura, porque yo hace mucho que deje de creer en ellos.

Escucho pasos, mi mirada se dirige al camino que estaba hace un momento tomando, activo mi sharingan y me pongo en posición de defensa. Sacando un kunai, esperando el momento de ser usado.

Se acercan lentamente, pronto se empiezan a ver la silueta de estas personas que van caminando; estaba a punto de atacar cuando….

_-Sasuke?-_ dijo la voz de una chica que la reconocí de inmediato

Eso me sorprendió demasiado, algo verdaderamente inesperado.

_-Karin...-_ volví a mi posición normal, quitando mi sharingan

Ahí los vi….mi exequipo: Taka. No podía creerlo y sin imaginar que en la tarde pensé en ellos, parecía como si el cielo me hubiera escuchado y me enviara a aquellos que estuvieron a mi lado fielmente como si de esta manera trataran de curarme de mi sufrimiento por amor.

_-Eres tu!!-_ se acerco a mi abrazándome al instante, me sobresalte un poco

_-Vaya Karin, ni lo dejas respirar- _dirijo mi mirada a Suigetsu, quien comento con voz burlona

_-URUSAI!!!-_ se fue a golpearlo como siempre

_-Hola Sasuke-_ me saludo con su voz serena Jugo

Todo parecía un sueño, quien iba a pensar que los volvería a ver después de mucho tiempo, quería decir algo mas mi voz estaba silenciosa. La confusión me invadió, pues recuerdo que al quedarme en Konoha, ellos se separaron sin embargo ahora vuelven juntos como si nada hubiera sucedido mostrando sus sonrisas y su alegría de volverme a ver.

De pronto note algo muy curioso, Suigetsu, Jugo y Karin no estaban solos; la otra persona se acerco dejándose ver a la luz de la luna. Abrí mis ojos grandemente…

_-Como has estado Sasuke?-_ me mostró su linda sonrisa

_-Tu….- _

Como es que ella esta con mi antiguo equipo Taka?

Este día en verdad han sucedido tantas cosas inesperadas…..

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***Continuara…….**

**ALGUN COMENTARIO *W*?**

**ME GUSTO MUCHO ESA FRASE XDDD NO PUDE EVITAR PONERLA**

**AIDIVINEN QUIEN SERA ESA CHICA?**

**PORQUE SASUKE LA CONOCE?**

**POR QUE ME HAGO TANTAS PREGUNTAS CUANDO YO LO SE?**

**ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN ¿QUE PASO CON NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS? AL FINAL ME QUEDARE CON ESE TITULO PARA LA HISTORIA**

**X33333333**

**SIEMPRE QUISE DECIR ALGO ASI JAJAJAJAJAJA**

**"GANADOR DEL VOTO NARUSASU PORQUE MUCHOS ME LO PIDIERON, LA RAZON ES QUE NO SOLO AQUI ESTOY PUBLICANDO MI FIC XDDDDDD"**

**PERO AL FINAL DECIDI PONERLO COMO SASUNARUSASU PARA QUE SEA IGUAL PARA TODOS  
**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO AL FINAL MI DECICION JEJEJE AHI USTDES ME DICEN XDDD  
**

**JA NE  
**


	7. Un encuentro inesperado por taka 2 parte

**OHAYO!!!!!**

CON PRISAS PUES, AUN NO TERMINO MI TAREA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA GOMENE POR LA TARDANZA PERO ANDO BN OCUPADA ESTOS DIAS Y MAS POR QUE YA ESTOY EN EXAMENES XDDDDD

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS EFERSAMA Y NELIRA: LA VERDAD QUE ME GUSTO ESTE QUE FUERA NARUSASU *W*, HAAA ES TAN LINDO *SOÑANDO NARUSASU* UPS PERDON, ME PIERDO EN MI IMAGINACION XDDDDDDD

ENFERSAMA!!!, YA SOMOS DOS LOCAS, NO ESTAS SOLA!!!!!!!JEJEJEJEJE

A DISFRUTAR EL FIC

**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR.**

* * *

_Cap. 7 - Un encuentro inesperado 2 parte por Taka pov Karin_

"Parecía que el tiempo se detuvo ante nosotros….era tan curiosos que tuviéramos al final el mismos pensamiento como si el destino nos dijera que debíamos reunirnos, estar una vez mas juntos por una extraña razón.

Suigetsu puso el rostro con sorpresa, en cambio Juugo ni se inmuto; por mi, alce mis lentes tratando de saber si en verdad eran ellos, pues hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Nos encontramos en el mismo camino que nos llevaba a la aldea de Konoha…

-_Porque…_- dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo, asustándonos aun mas

-_Hablen ustedes primero_- les comente cruzándome de brazos

-_No habla tu primero baka Karin_- miro a un lado Suigetsu

-_Tu!!!_- me acerque justo para golpearlo

-_Tranquilos los dos_- comento con voz serena Juugo

Los dos volteamos, dejando de lado nuestras diferencias. Mire el cielo que estaba cubierto de un manto negro con sus estrellas brillando tan intensamente al igual que su luna, diciéndonos en susurros; este es su destino. Para después dejar que el aire nos guie y no nos perdamos en el camino.

Suspire, mirando una ves mas a mis dos compañeros; que a pesar uno de ser tan callado y el otro tan molesto, los considero mis mejores amigos….así como nos falta a nuestro líder, quien nos saco de una oscuridad eterna; dándonos la libertad tan deseada.

-_Ustedes_- mire el suelo- _no tuvieron un triste presentimiento_- susurre siendo escuchada

_-Tu también Karin_- se acerco Juugo mientras el viendo movía sus cabellos naranjas

-_Eso significa que no son los únicos_- dijo extrañamente serio Suigetsu

Entonces no miramos a los ojos, tratando de buscar respuestas que nunca íbamos a encontrar a menos que lo investigáramos.

De pronto una imagen apareció en mi mente….

-_Sasuke…_-

Sentí la sorpresa en mis dos compañeros…

Ellos sabia el porque regresábamos…..

Sentían lo mismo que yo…….

Aquel sentimiento de angustia, que traía mucho dolor…..

Nuestro líder, estaba sufriendo….

A pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo que hasta olvide cuanto, en ningún momento he dejado de pensar en el, porque fue una luz que llego a mi vida al igual que la de Suigetsu y Juugo.

-_Algo le sucede a Sasuke_- cerro los ojos

-_Juugo….-_ susurre

-_Tiene razón si no, porque estamos una vez mas juntos_- sonrió

-_Tal vez tengas razón Suigetsu_- levante una vez mas mis lentes –_Tenemos que ir averiguarlo_- los dos asintieron

Así nos fuimos juntos una vez mas, corriendo entre los arboles necesitando llegar a Konoha lo antes posible, como aquella vez cuando Sasuke decidió regresar...la primera vez que lo vi tan nostálgico….la primera vez que lo vi tan enamorado. Con una flor en su mano en aquella noche tan nublosa que parecía que la lluvia caería en cualquier momento, mirando esa flor tan azul, acariciándola con tanto cariño que me sorprendió.

Volteo a verme esa vez y me dijo con voz neutra: _"Quiero ser feliz Karin una vez mas"_ mientras me sonreía de una manera que nunca había visto _"Sabes, estoy enamorado"_ y rio alegre de decir esas palabras en sus labios.

Yo hasta ahora no he entendido por que me conto aquello, siempre busque una razón del por que me lo dijo a mi y no a los demás. Su forma de actuar fue tan feliz que lo desconocí por unos momentos el verlo así; hasta que al llegar a Konoha pude saber a quien iba dirigido esos calidos sentimientos que escondió por tanto tiempo en su corazón.

Note rápidamente un chakra desconocido, les indique a Juugo y Suigetsu que nos detuviéramos en ese lago en donde lo sentí. Al detenernos vimos a una joven de cabellos tan negros, largo y liso amarrado en una cola de caballo alta, dejando caer algunos de estos a su lado. La joven volteo a vernos y sonrió.

Se acerco, dejando ver su piel no tan bronceada, ni tan pálida y sus ojos verdes.

-_Hola, al parecer encontraron mi lugar preferido para descansar_- rio la joven

Aun así nadie menciono ninguna palabra, Suigetsu estaba a punto de hablar pero le di un codazo…

-_Discúlpanos si te interrumpimos, nosotros ya nos retiramos_- le dije seria y lista para irme

-_Se dirigen a Konoha cierto?_- eso me tomo con sorpresa

-_Si_- contesto Juugo

-_Yo también voy para allá, vámonos juntos ya es muy noche y me da un poco de miedo andar sola_- comento con serenidad

-_Esta bien_- sonrió Suigetsu

Le envié una mirada de reproche, no conocíamos a esta chica y Suigetsu le decía que si como si nada. Pero eso ya no me importo, solo el querer volver y saber que sucedía era todo lo que ocupaba mi mente.

Esta vez nos fuimos caminando al parecer la joven se llevo muy bien con mi amigo: el fastidioso; por otro lado Jugo solo escuchaba y sonreía de vez en cuando por las tonterías que hacían esos dos.

-_Mi nombre es Aika, lamento presentarme muy tarde, que descortés soy_- se rasco la nuca avergonzada

-_No importa, mi nombre es Suigetsu, el es Juugo y esa tonta que va delante de nosotros es Karin_- rio maliciosamente

-_SUIGETSU BAKA!!_- me acerco y le di un puntapié mientras el se quejaba yo continúe caminando…

Aika….esta joven me da el presentimiento de que es alguien importante por la cual el destino hizo que no la encontráramos.

Seguimos caminando, aunque un poco mas callados, pero esta vez al mirar al frente divise una figura y reconocí en ese instante aquel chakra….me acerque un poco mas rápido…

-_Sasuke?_- dije tratando de saber si es en realidad

-_Karin_- me dijo con su voz sorprendida

Entonces lo supe, estaba en lo correcto, ahí enfrente de nosotros estaba Sasuke; aunque parecía que nos iba atacar por el kunai que traía afuera, sin embargo al reconocernos se detuvo rápidamente; no pude evitar gritar de felicidad.

-_Eres tu!!!-_ ni tampoco pude evitar el correr y abrazarlo, sintiendo su sobresalto

-_Vaya Karin, ni lo dejas respirar_- como siempre el arruina todo de Suigetsu y sus comentario molestos

-_URUSAI!!!-_ me separe rápidamente a golpearlo, pero a pesar de todo sentía una gran felicidad de volver a ver a Sasuke, igual esa felicidad era la misma que sentían mis dos amigos de volver a verlo

-_Hola Sasuke_- saludo Jugo

Me detuve de perseguir a Suigetsu, mi mirada se poso en Aika, que estaba sorprendida y a la vez tranquila; una pequeña sonrisa se poso en su rostro, acercándose a Sasuke, quien este la miraba confundido…

-_Como has estado Sasuke?-_ dijo asombrando a todos los presentes

-_Tu….-_ abrió los ojos nuestro líder

Ahí me di cuenta de que mi hipótesis sobre ella estaba en lo correcto…

Sabía que Aiko era alguien especial…

Entonces cerré los ojos recordando la última vez que vi a Sasuke: _"Una vez leí que el destino nos trae cosas inesperadas"_ dijo mirando el cielo.

Y esto es algo inesperado para todos nosotros….."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***CONTINUARA.....**

**ALGUN COMENTARIO? *W***

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

AL FIN LA CHICA HA SALIDO A LA LUZ, MOSTRANDO SU IDENTIDAD XDDDD

NOS VEMS


	8. Por que el hubiera no existe PoV Naruto

**OHAYO!!!!**

trayendo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, pues sin nada mas que decir, solo que ya estoy de vacaciones y eso me emociona un monton jajajajajajaja

A DISFRUTAR DEL FIC!!!!!

**Aclaracion:**_** La cancion o poema que se presentan son mios, yo lo invente ^^**_

_**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENCEN, SOLO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR.**_

* * *

Cap. 8 –_ Por que el hubiera no existe POV Naruto_

"Si tan solo hubiera estado en casa…..tal vez lo hubiera visto y pudiera haberlo detenido….por que después de detenerme en aquel árbol, decidí ir a aquel lago en el que siempre entrenábamos; para llorar y sacar toda mi frustración, regresar tan tarde y quedarme dormido.

Pero el hubiera no existe en esos momentos, ni tan poco las palabras que Sakura y Kakashi me dicen para tratar de sacarme de este shock en el que me encuentro.

Por que siempre es lo mismo, por que yo soy el débil quien hace todo mal. Ahora me doy cuenta de que todos mis esfuerzos han sido en vano. Pero para hacerlo más dramático, mis puños se cierran con fuerza y como si nada la furia llena mi corazón rápidamente, mi rostro deja de ver a Stunade para posarse en aquel frio suelo.

-_Entonces se fue…-_ volví a pronunciar con un murmuro que desearía que nunca hubiera sido escuchado

-_Si Naruto, ya envié un equipo de AMBU a buscarlo, pues no hay una razón para que se haya ido Sasuke…a menos de que tu sepas_- sentí esa mirada seria

-_No lo se_- dije con seriedad

Pero mi subconsciente me decía que si lo sabia, mas yo lo negaba….sin decir nada mas Salí de la oficina, a pesar de escuchar que me decía: _"Ni se te ocurra buscarlo",_ pero yo no tenia esa intención.

Una vez mas te vas Sasuke….no sabes como me lastimas. No dices nada, solo así te retiras alejándote de todo.

Justamente cuando desperté, Sakura me gritaba como loca, cuando le abrí entro Akamaru y Kiba rastreando tu olor para después decirme que te habías ido; por que Kakashi al ir a verte, no encontró ninguna de tus cosas. Así como aquella vez.

Sasuke….puedo renunciar tu nombre tantas veces de nuevo, para que me escuches.

Me detengo, el enojo me invade una vez mas mientras veo las hojas de los arboles moverse en este día donde el sol parece no querer apagarse como mi alma. Golpeo el árbol que esta a mi lado tantas veces que hago que mis manos sangren, pero rápidamente se curan por el poder del Kyubi.

Sin más las lágrimas caen, dejando que el dolor se vaya con cada gota de estas…

-_Por que, otra vez Sasuke_- golpeo mas fuerte

***Cada mañana**

**Me siento tan solo**

**Por no poder decir nada**

**Por tener un débil corazón***

-_ERES UN TEME!!!!!!-_ grito con furia –_SIEMPRE HUYENDO, SIN DECIR NADA!!!!-_ sollozo

***Con las respuestas en mis manos**

**Por que yo lo se**

**El por que llorabas en silencio**

**Pero jamás te ayude***

-_TE ODIO, TE ODIO!, te odio_- caigo de rodillas –_No, no te odio…. Te amo_- susurro

En realidad me odio a mi mismo, por no darme cuenta que algo te sucedía….

Justo como lo dijo Sai cuando me vio en las afueras de las oficinas, para informarme sobre lo sucedido: _"Sabias que Sasuke estaba sufriendo"._ Fue todo lo que menciono antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

Yo no lo sabía, por que me cegué en mi propio dolor, sin darme cuenta que tú te estabas sintiendo tan mal como yo. Como quisiera ser el aire y saber todo lo que sucede…

Parece que puedo escuchar tu voz en este precioso lugar

Parece que me estas diciendo: _"Todo se ve tan oscuro"_

Es como si te viera llorando aunque eso solo sea una ilusión mía

Desearía que todo fuera un sueño…..volver a estar juntos y decirte el por que todo este tiempo he estado tan distante de ti. Por que una de las razones tuyas para irte es esta; estoy seguro, pues te conozco.

Si tan solo hubiera visto, lo triste que cada día te estabas poniendo y que tu sonrisa cada vez era menos, tal vez yo dejaría de ser tan arrogante, débil….tan celoso….

Pero el hubiera no existe en este momento…….

-_Sasuke….vuelve….-_ me abrazo a mi mismo, diciéndole al cielo para que llegué este mensaje.

-_Naruto_- escucho una voz, que me hace voltear, me sorprende al principio, pero no le doy mucha importancia

Deseo solo el que alguien me abrace…..

_-Gaara_- sollozo –_Se fue una vez mas_- por que ya no soporto mas, estallo en llantos desesperados por querer desaparecer todo este dolor que me ha estado consumiendo; dejándome en una fragilidad rápidamente.

Siento como se acerca a mi y me abraza, susurrando palabras cariñosas para que me tranquilice.

***Por que este amor es un hilo**

**Que puede ser dañado fácilmente**

**Y puede ser engañado rápidamente***

PERDONAME SASUKE!!! SI YO FUI EL CAUSANTE DE TU DOLOR!!!!

AUN SI NO LO SOY, PERDONAME, POR SER TAN IGNORANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO DE TU SUFRIMIENTO!!!!

Si tan solo mis palabras hubieran salido antes…

Pero el hubiera no existe….."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*CONTINUARA........

**ALGUN COMENTARIO? *W***

**QUE LES PARECIO, UN POCO DE LO QUE PIENSA NARU**

**PERO LOS SECRETOS SE REVELARAN MUY PRONTO, LOS QUE FALTAN JEJEJEJEJ**

**NOS VEMOS**

**JA NE**


End file.
